


Trust

by NiefThing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, But its okay!, Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Leo is manipulative, Leo rounds the bases, M/M, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet, True Love, Turtlecest (TMNT), established but they're still figuring things out, later chapters will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiefThing/pseuds/NiefThing
Summary: Love is actually really simple. Donatello is the complicated one. Leo just wants to help.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello might have the biggest brain of the bunch, but right now, he wasn’t sure if there was anything between his ears other than a pile of goo.  
  
Because Leonardo, his stupid, reckless, no-good, dead sexy brother had him pinned to their only recliner with nothing but his lips. And his tongue. And his hand on the back of Don’s neck. And his knee on his plastron pressing him down into the cushion. And--  
  
It suddenly occurred to Donatello that perhaps letting Leo kiss him senseless in a very public area of their home was not a good idea. They should really stop for now, maybe pick back up later, or at least somewhere more private. He lifted his arms and set them on Leo’s shoulders, trying to push him away, but they somehow ended up curled around Leo’s neck, pulling their mouths harder together. Oh, who had the time to worry about being caught and having their secret exposed when Leo’s tongue curled so wonderfully in his mouth, when his solid weight held his softshell down so firmly, when his warm hands—  
  
Footsteps. Don’s eyes shot open. Experience and sibling-sense told him it was Mikey. Don did the only logical thing.  
  
His right fist connected with Leo’s jaw in a vicious uppercut. Shocked and in pain, Leo jerked back, falling out of the chair. Donnie scrambled to look unsuspicious as Michelangelo walked right by the living room, eyes glues to his phone, not even bothering to spare a glance for Leo looking rather put-out on the floor.  
  
“What was that for?” Leo hissed, rubbing his jaw ruefully.  
  
“Don’t play dumb,” Donnie scoffed, deciding to cover his embarrassment with snark, “You know we can’t let them see us.”  
  
“But you didn’t _have_ to hit me!” Leo grumbled.  
  
Don’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry, okay? I overreacted. Forgive me?”  
  
Leo softened too. “I guess I could… if--“  
  
“Here we go,” Donnie said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“--you buy me pizza for dinner.”  
  
“We had pizza last night!”  
  
“And your point is…?”  
  
“…fine. I’ll call Run of the Mill and have them deliver.”  
  
“No delivery! We should go pick it up together,” Leo reached up to take Don’s hand, “It’ll be a date.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is, in order to win your forgiveness, I have to both buy you pizza, and take you on an unplanned date?”  
  
“Yes. You know me so well,” the blue banded turtle chuckled as he pulled Donnie up and into his arms.  
  
Don allowed the hug, and after a hesitating moment, reciprocated. “You’re a manipulator. You know that, right? You manipulate me.”  
  
“Of course!” Leo said cheekily, when suddenly his expression darkened. Lightning fast, he wrapped had arms around Don’s waist, tickling the sensitive skin there, and pulled his head close so that their lips were only centimeters apart. “I always get what I want from you.”  
  
As fast as it happened, it was over. Leo planted a wet kiss on the side of Don’s head and left him in front of the recliner. He shouted something over his shoulder about practicing his skateboarding and to come get him when it was time.  
  
Donatello sank into the recliner, head reeling and utterly weak at the knees. How could Leo turn him from high-functioning genius to speechless pile of mush with just eight words? His logical side (he visualized himself in a sweater vest and khakis) said it was a combination of Leo’s proximity and the surprise of his words and actions, but his emotional side (inexplicably wearing a sleeveless silk dress and velvet cardigan) claimed that it was true love, before bursting into tears and falling dramatically into the arms of his logical side.  
  
He blinked. He had a weird internal life.  
  
\-----------  
  
At exactly six twenty-five, Don told Leo that they were leaving to get their pizza at exactly six-thirty. Leo waved to show he had heard, and went back to his ‘epic stunt’ that he was sure to get right this time, nevermind all the times before when he had failed miserably.  
  
At exactly six thirty-five, Don ordered the pizza, having correctly assumed that Leo would get distracted and run late for their little date.  
  
At exactly six forty, he had to stop Leo from being very demonstrative in his apology for running late, and at six forty-six they were on their way to the Hidden City for pizza.  
  
Senor Hueso was very happy to greet them.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he hissed, gesturing at Leo, “I thought I told you never to set foot in my restaurant ever again.”

“We placed a to-go ord--wait, what?” Don whirled around to face his suddenly very sheepish looking boyfriend, “What did you do?!”

“Nothing! I swear!”

“He set a toaster on fire. Deliberately”

“It was an accident and you know it.”

The skeleton waved his phalanges dismissively. “You say you have an order? Pick it up out back. I will not let that three-toed menace set his foot in my restaurant.”

Donnie knocked his head lightly against the brick-lined alley wall. “I wish I was dating someone who didn’t make it his life goal to alienate the best pizza joint in the Hidden City.”

“As if there’s anyone else out there who won’t complain about all those weird toppings you like.”

“Scoff! You like mushrooms and pineapple as much as I do,” Don folded his arms and stuck out his lip.

“Stop pouting at me. Besides…” Leo crowded into his personal space, herding Donatello against the bricks, “I almost like this better. There’s no one around to see me kiss you breathless.”

“Good luck with that,” Don rolled his eyes, hoping the darkness would conceal his blush, “You’ve got some apologizing to do if you ever want to kiss me again.”

“I intend to.”

And Leo’s lips were on his, and they were so warm and soft and felt so perfect, Donnie almost forgot he was supposed to be angry. He felt Leo’s tongue probing for entrance and he clamped his lips shut tight.

He had to stop himself from following when Leo pulled away.

“Oh, we’re being stubborn, are we?” he purred, voice pitched low, meant only for Donnie’s ears, “What can I do about that?”

“You can’t do anything,” Don said, lifting his chin and trying to look superior, “I am not so easily swayed by your—gah!”

He was so busy monologuing that he didn’t notice Leo’s hand curling around his shell to grasp his tail. Leo smirked, rolling the sensitive appendage between his long fingers, seeming to enjoy the play of emotions running across Don’s face. Their eyes locked, and suddenly Donnie didn’t care about anything. He just wanted Leo to keep touching him. He tilted his head back, feeling it thump lightly against the wall, exposing his throat.

“ _Yeess_ ,” Leo hissed, and he was leaning forward, and his mouth was on Donnie’s neck and nothing else in the world mattered. Don released a loud gasp and finally uncrossed his arms, fluttering his hands uncertainly before resting them on Leo’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Leo released a vibrating chuckle, and Donnie shivered at the vibrations against his throat.

“So demanding,” Leo hummed, lips never once losing contact with his skin, “And yet, so…” he paused and latched onto Don’s pulse point, just below his jaw. Don cried out. “…so tempting. I had a plan for this.”

“A-a plan?” Donnie stammered, wondering how Leo could be so articulate at a moment like this.

“Yes. And I will not let you and your adorable little tail ruin it,” he fluttered his fingers against Don’s tail, _accidentally_ tracing Don’s ass as he did so. Don’s eyes fluttered shut, content between the sensations on his neck and tail.

“What do you want, Donatello?”

“Wha-what?” Don asked, stupefied that Leo could ask a question and expect him to respond at a time like this.

“What is it that you want from me?” Leo said more forcefully, pushing even closer to Donnie so that their plastrons were flush together. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“I…I…” Don faltered, unsure what to say and unable to think around the sensations. What did he want from Leo?

He knew exactly what he wanted. But he couldn’t exactly say _Leonardo, fuck me senseless in this stupid alley before our pizza gets here_.

Leo sighed at his non-response, although he continued to play with Don’s tail. “This is what I mean. You are too worried about your image, Donatello. I will not let us go any farther until you realize how stupid that is.”

“Hey!” Don’s eyes came into sharper focus, “Don’t call me st—nngh.” His eyes fogged over again as Leo traded his light petting of the tail for full-on stroking.

“I didn’t say you were stupid,” Leo’s voice was rougher than usual. Don’s foggy brain couldn’t understand why. “But I will not let myself love you the way I want until you love _yourself_ the way I want.”

And then Leo did the unthinkable. He pulled away, removing his hand from Don’s tail and putting space between their plastrons. Don opened his mouth to protest when his jaw was caught in a three-fingered grip. Leo tilted Donnie’s face towards his, something sparkling in the depths of his black eyes. He tilted Don’s head down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, then one on both cheeks, and finally on the bridge of his snout before releasing him. Donnie was blown away by the tenderness of the actions.

Donnie was so entranced he barely registered the door opening and a gruff voice telling them their order was ready. He did not notice at all when Leo slipped an extra $20 to Senor Hueso as he handed them their pizza. But he did notice when Leo balanced their pizza in one hand and took Don’s hand with the other. And he definitely noticed when Leo squeezed his hand gently, looking into his eyes with the same expression as before.

“Let’s go home, genius, before our food gets cold.

  
\----------

  
“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Leo snuffled next to him, pulled out of nearing slumber by Donnie’ question. They were curled up together in Leo’s bed facing each other and enjoying the company when Donnie spoke. “What doesn’t make sense?

“What you said to me earlier. About me being concerned about my image,” Donnie explained, “I can’t think of anyone more concerned with their image than you.”

“ _Au contraire_ , monsieur Donatello,” Leo cheeked, then sobered, “That’s not the same thing. True, I do play up the bad-boy thing around our family, and that’s probably not good, but I meant between the two of us.”

Donnie tilted his head, too sleepy for words, but knew Leo would understand anyway.

“I let you see past all that,” Leo clarified, “I am my true self when I’m with you. I trust you completely.” He stopped, and reached out to touch Don’s cheek, caressing it gently. “I want you to trust me too.”

Don felt his eyes get misty. “What…” he stopped to clear his throat, ”What if my true self is someone you don’t like?”

“It couldn’t be,” Leo smiled, “Because it’s _you_. And I love you.” He stopped petting his cheek and placed a kiss on the spot, “Now turn over. I wanna spoon.”

Don turned over obligingly, thankful for the chance to snuggle and to wipe his eyes unseen.

The room was quiet for a while, until…

“Leo.”

“Mhm?”

“What do you want to do to me?”

He felt Leo stiffen slightly, “What do you mean?”

“In the alley, you asked me what I wanted you to do to me,” Donnie said, blushing at the thought, “And you were disappointed when I couldn’t say it. If you trust me completely, you should be able to tell me.”

Leo took in a deep breath. “I’m not sure you’re ready to hear that, Don.”

“Tell me,” Donnie insisted, “I want to know.”

Leo was silent. Just when Don started to wonder if he’d ruined the mood, two strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

“I want everything. I want to hold you when we watch movies, be the first to hear about your new projects, be the one holding your hand when we go to that Ferris Wheel on Long Island and you get so nervous when it gets to the top. I want to be in bed with you every night, I want you to be the first thing I see every morning. I want to touch you and please you, make you scream my name and beg for what only _I_ can give you. But most of all…” Leo paused to kiss the back of Donnie’s head, “I want you to be so comfortable with me that you have no problem telling me what you want. I just want _you_.”

Donnie was glad they weren’t facing each other. He didn’t know if he could staunch the tears threatening to overflow his eyes. He swallowed down the quake in his voice before speaking, “What if I can’t give you that? What if I’m just not able to be that comfortable with _anyone_?”

“I’ll wait,” Leo said simply, arms tightening around Donnie’s waist, “I’ll wait, and I’ll help you if you need it, and I’ll encourage you every step of the way.”

At this, Donnie could not keep a singular sob from breaking past his lips. But…maybe that was okay.

“Go to sleep, Donnie. I’ll be here in the morning.”

The room was silent again. This time, Donnie waited until Leo’s breathing evened out before whispering.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sweetness. This was fun to write, especially since so many fics for this pairing are super angsty. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, the characterization really gave me some trouble this time around. Finally got it to a point where I'm happy with it, so here it is!

Don’s morning started in the same way it had ever since he and Leo had started dating. He would wake up at 4:30, slide out of Leo’s bed, trying not to wake him and failing every time, and return to his room before anyone else woke up. Going back to his own bed at 4:30 gave him plenty of time to get comfortable and go back to sleep before waking up along with everyone else in the lair.

Recently though, he’d been having a hard time leaving at as soon as he woke. It was warm under the covers, he reasoned, and his family wouldn’t awake for another couple of hours. There was plenty of time.

_There’s really not_ , he thought, eyes open but not quite awake yet. _Especially if Pops is getting up early to watch that weird soap opera he thinks we don't know about._ But he just couldn’t make himself move.

Of course, his inability to get up may have been somewhat influenced by Leo cleaving himself to his shell.

When they had first starting sleeping together, Donnie would push him off, back to his own side of the bed and obscenely huge mountain of pillows, but now…

After their little talk in the alley last week, Donnie had been consciously trying to open up more, emotionally and physically. He brought new tech projects into the atrium, working on them out in the open where he could interact with his family. If he was working with something too big or too volatile to move outside, he would leave the lab door open, an invitation to whomever wanted to stop in and chat for a bit. He returned Mikey’s frequent hugs with his actual arms, and even instigated a few. He didn’t squirm so much when Raph would set a massive hand on his shoulders (plural, Raph’s hands really were that big), and piled into their singular recliner with the rest of his family during movie night, utterly squished and perfectly content just being near them.

And, of course, he snuggled with Leo. In bed, where no one else could see them, but it was a start.

Speaking of starts, he should really be getting up now, but the red-eared-slider on his back still had not moved. Slowly, trying not to wake Leo, Don slid forward. One leg at a time, wincing as the cold air hit his pleasantly warmed skin, he extricated himself from Leo’s clutches. One foot was on the ground when he felt shifting behind him.

“Mmmph…Donnie… Wher’s’goin?” Leo slurred, not quite awake.

_Damn you for being such a light sleeper!_ Don griped, going still in an attempt to lull Leo back to sleep.

It did not work. The moment he stopped moving, Leo pulled him back, both arms curling around him and holding him snugly.

Don sighed. His attempt to be courteous to his bedpartner was ruined anyway, so there was no point in trying to be stealthy. Still, he kept his voice down as he spoke.

“Leo, let me go. I have to get back to bed.”

“You are in bed. Go sleep…” Leo murmured, making no move to release him.

“You know I can’t stay here.”

“Sure you can. Now shh.”

“Leo—“

“ _Donnie_ ,” he whined back, “Stay.”

“…Five minutes.”

Leo did not respond with words, but he did sigh warmly on the back of Don’s neck and tightened his grip.

Don closed his eyes and settled back down, content to sit still for a while before he had to go, just enjoying the closeness and warmth. He was vaguely aware of Leo’s hand uncurling against his plastron. He hummed lightly when Leo pet the cartilage under his fingers before gently fingering the grooves between the plates.

_This is nice_ , he thought vaguely in the nebulous area between sleep and wakefulness. Even as Leo’s fingers deftly picked out his center front line, tracing the groove and _down…_

Don jerked awake as Leo’s fingers dipped between his thighs, cool fingers settling between the sleep-warmed flesh.

“Leo! What are you—“

“ _Whaaat_?” Leo groaned, sounding for all the world like he wasn’t practically groping Don’s crotch, “My fingers are cold, your legs are warm. Just trying to restore—what is that thing you call it? Thermo-dynamite equal-ness?”

“Thermodynamic equilibrium, but—“

“Yeah, that,” Leo adjusted his hold, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately, “Want me to stop?”

Donnie paused. Did he? No. Now that the initial shock was over, the touch was actually quite nice. But did he want to admit it? _Shell n-_

But that was the point, wasn’t it? Leo was gently pushing his boundaries, trying to get him to open up. For his own good. Opening up to his family had done nothing but help him. He felt closer to his family than he had in years, and all that had changed was his own actions. And now Leo was giving a chance for more closeness, specifically with him, his lover, and all standing in the way is his own pride.

So Donnie took a deep breath, and on the exhale, relaxed, and let go.

“No,” he whispered, feeling his heart flutter with uncertainty, “Keep touching me, Leo. Please.”

He was rewarded by a sigh, and a warm kiss placed on the side of his neck.

“My pleasure.”

Donnie shivered at the words spoken into his skin. “Mmm, no. I think the pleasure’s all mine right now.”

“That’s what you think.”

Donnie didn’t have time to ponder the odd response as Leo, tired of waiting, pressed his hand flush against Don’s crotch, fingers expertly tracing the edges of the slit housing his cock.

Don sucked in a breath through his teeth, feeling himself harden embarrassing fast under his plastron. He squeezed his knees together to keep himself from tumbling out and fought to keep a blush from his cheeks. They hadn’t even done anything yet!

Leo didn’t seem to notice, just kept rubbing and kissing his neck like he was just as hungry for the touches as Donnie.

“You’re incredible. You know that, right?” the words were mumbled into the back of his neck, Leo’s voice taking on a rough edge as he began to dip his fingers inwards to caress the exposed part of his cock, “You’re so amazing, and you’ve been doing so well.”

“L-Leo,” Donnie whispered, giving in and dropping down, legs twitching as Leo fully grasped his cock.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Leo soothed, adjusting his grip and canting his hips against Don’s ass, “Wanna make you feel good.”

The usually loquacious turtle was beyond words. Leo’s skinwarmed fingers gripped the shaft with perfect tension, and just enough friction to send sparks up Donnie’s spine. He felt a churr bubble up in his chest, and felt Leo’s answering one vibrate against his shell. Leo pressed his fingers in _just_ the right spot under the head and Donnie’s mouth fell open, a high moan torn from his throat.

“You like that?” Leo’s snout was pressing harder into his neck, the perfect place to feel Don’s frantic nod. He chuckled, rewarding the honesty with an openmouthed kiss. “Thought so. You’re so sensitive, Donnie.”

“I’m _sorry—_ ngh,” Donnie started, but was cut off by another moan, pressing his hips forward into Leo’s hand “I – wha-what was I…?”

Leo snickered again, breathing in deeply against his neck. “You’re sorry about something?”

“I—oh, uhm, I’m sorry that I’m so…so…” Donne lost his train of thought again, eyes glazed and breath coming in gasps and pants.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, baby,” Leo’s tongue swiped out across his neck, teeth just barely nipping the skin, “It’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

Normally, Don would have complained about the sheer mushiness of the compliment, but right now, it made his belly twist and forced another embarrassingly high-pitched moan from his throat. Leonardo breathed in deeply once again and _oh god he was_ smelling _him smelling his scent oh god oh fuck oh--_

The warmth in his belly moved suddenly, just as Leo pressed in to whisper in his ear.

“You’re perfect. You’re so perfect, and I’m so glad you’re mine.”

And then Donnie was coming, harder than he ever had by his own hand, and Leo _did not stop_ , just kept pumping and rubbing and—

Leo would tell him later that he had shuddered through a second, dry orgasm, but he honestly did not remember. The next thing he knew, he was waking up, hearing the vaguely wet sounds of Leo bringing himself to completion.

Leo gave a stuttering moan, and the bed shook as he flopped back down beside him, cuddling close and basking in the afterglow.

When Donnie trusted his voice again, he spoke. “So after all that, you still had to jerk yourself off?”

Leo laughed, not a low chuckle, but a real bright laugh. “I did. And believe me, I will be jerking off to this for _years_.”

“But I didn’t even do anything!” Donnie protested, twisting around with difficulty to look Leo in the eye, “You at least deserve—“

“Donnie,” Leo interrupted, cupping Don’s cheek to hold him still, “Don’t worry about it.”

“But—“

“Donnie. Zip it.” Leo pinched his lips lightly for emphasis.

Donnie muttered something that sounding vaguely like ‘fine’. It was hard to tell with his lips pressed together, but Leo seemed to take it as assent, and released him, pressing their foreheads together instead.

Don’s eyes fluttered closed in contentment, but another question nagged at him. He nudged Leo gently until he opened his eyes. “Why didn’t you… you know.”

Leo looked puzzled. “What?”

“You know…” Donnie made a vague thrusting motion with his hands, fighting off a blush.

Leo’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think we were ready for—“

“Not that!” he amended quickly, hands fluttering, “But… my legs were right there.”

Leo’s mouth dropped open, then curled into a smirk. “Donatello Hamato, do you want to get thigh fucked?”

This time, Donnie could not conceal his blush. “Answer the question, dumbass.”

“That’s so kinky of you, babe. And to think, I—“

“Stop deflecting!” Donnie hissed, no heat behind his words.

Surprisingly, Leo looked sheepish. He broke eye contact, and looked up at the ceiling. “I couldn’t.”

“What?”

“My pajama pants,” Leo clarified. Looking under the covers, Don realized he was no longer wearing them. “I dropped down when I started touching you. But you were laying on one arm and I had the other hand wrapped around your dick and I didn’t want to let go and I couldn’t get my pants down enough to…” Leo mimicked the earlier thrusting gesture, “…yeah. That.”

Donnie couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing.

“Hey! It wasn’t _that_ funny!”

Donnie sucked in a deep breath around his peals of laughter. “It’s more of the…it’s more the concept,” Donnie giggled, pausing around his own mirth, “Imagine, after everything we did to be together, you get cockblocked by a piece of clothing! And you wonder why I sleep in the nude.”

“I thought you did that to be sexy.”

“Not on purpose, anyway,” and he pulled Leo’s face in for the first, real, lip-to-lip kiss of the morning, “Mmm, I love you.”

“Love you too, genius,” Leo murmured, following Don’s mouth to steal another kiss before leaning back. Looking towards the door, he saw light from the atrium spilling in around the edges. “Uh oh, looks like someone’s awake.”

“Great,” Donnie groaned, “How will I get to the shower without anyone noticing? I _told_ you I had to leave when—“

“Use the vent.”

“…What?”

“Climb through the vent, _duh_ ,” Leo said gesturing towards the gray rectangle on his wall. “You’ll fit. Go in, take the first right and it’s a straight shot to the bathroom.”

Reluctantly, Don sat up and made his way towards the vent, “Sounds like you’ve done this before.”

“Yeah, dude,” Leo grinned, showing him how to push the vent cover open, “How else would I sneak into your lab to—“

“ _What?!_ ”

“Nothing, nothing. _Vámonos_ , babe,” Leo backpedaled, slapping Don’s shell lightly for emphasis.

Donnie sighed, deciding to let it go. As he disappeared into the vent he called back to Leo, “I swear Leo, if I get stuck in the airways…”

“Yeah, yeah I know, you’ll haunt me forever,” Leo reached in to tweak his tail gently, enjoying Don’s affronted gasp, and closing the vent covered behind him.

He listened to Don shuffle forward for another while, then heard him mumble something.

“What was that, Don?”

“I love you, you idiot.”

Leo grinned.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“I _said_ — nevermind. It’ll only inflate your ego.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Love you too, genius.”

The shuffling stopped for a moment, and Leo swore he could hear the smile in Don’s voice as he replied.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the entire Spanish-speaking world, but I did the best I could with google translate.
> 
> Many thanks to all the lovely people who enjoyed the first chapter, it really made my day to hear from you.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues!

Perhaps there was something to be said about finding inspiration in strange places.

It is after Donnie’s escapade through the vents that the idea comes to him: security bots. Little machines, small enough to maneuver comfortably through the vents and move unintrusively through their home, scanning for threats, equipped with an arsenal of (relatively) low-grade weapons with which to deter intruders.

He practically dives from the shower and into the lab, uncaring of the suds spattered across his shell, because he needed to get his ideas down on paper before he gets distracted and _ooh they would have laser eyes and little faces just like S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N and have a return protocol so they would recharge themselves and—_

Almost before he knows it, he’s welding the last seam on a prototype model. He sits back and looks at it, studying. It’s rough, by his standards, and he can tell just by holding it that it’s too delicate a design. He’s reviewing the merits of hover tech versus an articulated leg-joint when he notices his favorite coffee mug on the desk. He smiled, knowing one of his brothers must have brought it in for him, and goes to take a drink.

Empty.

Unacceptable.

He scowled at the innocent mug and debated dropping a summons in the groupchat. Upon seeing the time, he decided against it. _I could use a stretch anyway_ , he thought as he stood, making his way out of the lab and through the atrium to the kitchen.

He reached into the cabinet for their bucket of coffee grounds, measured out enough for one pot into the coffee maker, and flicked the switch on. The machine clunked merrily as it began to heat up, and Don, knowing from experience that it would take a few minutes, turned away to rinse out his cup. As he faced the sink, he noticed a figure in the doorway, backlit by the light from the atrium. Before he could panic and scream, Leo emerged from the shadows, the scant light from the kitchen stove gilding his features.

Don blinked. It was not unusual for Leo to be up so late. As the night owls of the family, they often encountered each other at hours like this. But tonight, something was off.

He fumbled with his words briefly before settling on , “Hey.”

“Hey,” Leo parroted back, stepping further into the kitchen. His eyes were dull despite the snark of his reply. “You’re up late.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Donnie smirked, trying to gauge Leo’s reaction. His face fell when Leo didn’t smile back.

“Guess so.”

There was an awkward pause. The coffee machine clunked merrily between them.

“Can I get you something? Coffee, tea?” Donnie blurted, if only to break the silence.

Leo fixed him with an odd look, but nodded slowly. “Tea, please.”

He nodded. Donnie fluttered around the kitchen again, filling a pot with water and setting it to boil, and tossing in a bag from Leo’s tea collection. Behind him, he heard Leo set out the sugar bowl and spoons, and then opened the fridge for the bottle of cream.

In a moment, the two were seated across from each other at the table, slowly cooling beverages between them. The picture was perfect, but the atmosphere was still heavy. Donnie stirred sugar into his coffee in silence. Mercifully, it was Leo who broke the silence this time.

“This new project must be a doozy, huh? You’ve been up for so long, I’m surprised you haven’t passed out at your desk.” He avoided Don’s eyes as he spoke.

Donnie resisted the urge to wax lyrical about his new invention. He had a feeling it would not help the awkward situation. “Same to you. Was this morning not so tiring for you as it was for me?”

The odd look returned. “This morning?”

“…yes. This morning.” When Leo’s face remained blank, he elaborated. “You know, we were in bed together, and then I tried to leave, then you…”

“This _morning_?” Leo repeated, his tone incredulous. He buried his snout in his hands. “Donnie, that was three days ago.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You were in the shower, and then you rushed off to your lab. You’ve been holed up for three days, babe.” Leo’s face remained obscured. “We took turns bringing you coffee, but I don’t know if you even noticed.”

“Leo, I--“

“It’s okay. I know how it is when you get excited about your projects, but I guess I thought… I mean…” Leo lifted his head, but deigned to look at Don. “I just…I missed you.”

Don was at a loss for words. _Three days_ … had he really been so caught up in his new toy that he would ignore his surroundings?

Well, if previous data was anything to go by, then yes. It was a bad, unhealthy habit that his family had been trying to break him of for years. He would get better, but inevitably some big idea would present itself and things would go right back to the way they were.

It had seemed that Leo had finally found how to get through to him, yet all that forward progress was erased at the first challenge that presented itself.

Not only that, but immediately after their first sexual encounter as a couple. They had been taking things so slowly, trying so very hard not to rush things, and the day after they finally make that first step, Donnie had run off. Not spoken to or even acknowledged Leo’s presence for _three days_.

In conclusion, Donatello felt like a massive jerk.

He allowed himself a brief moment of self-pity before shaking his head.

Nothing could change what had happened already, but he would do his damned best to fix it.

Donnie looked pointedly into Leo’s face even though, Leo still didn’t meet his gaze. “Leo, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Don. I understand,” Leo muttered, “Well, maybe not completely understand, but—“

“No,” Don said firmly, reaching across the table to hold squeeze Leo’s hand, “I should have known better. You’ve been helping me so much, and I should have been thinking of you. I’m sorry.”

Leo finally met his gaze, seeing for himself the sincerity in Don’s gaze. He broke into his first real smile. “You’re forgiven.” And he squeezed Don’s fingers lovingly.

Donnie squeezed back, elated. “I know I’m not always the easiest person to get along with, but I am so thankful that you’ve put up with me. I really admire you, you know? And I just want you to know how much I— “

“Donnie,” Leo interrupted, “Stop with the mushy stuff. You’re not good at it.”

Just like that, the moment was gone, and with it the heavy atmosphere. He sent Leo an aggrieved look. “Shut up.”

Leo threw his head back and laughed. “S’not my fault, babe. I think I like it better when you can’t speak at all.” He gave Donnie a suggestive wink, then raised his cup. “Cheers, babe.”

“Do you think proposing a toast will make me forget about that terrible innuendo?” Don said, rolling his eyes even as he raised his own mug obligingly to clink with Leo’s.

Leo raised his cup to his lips. “It was a good one and you know it.”

Donnie was about to retort when Leo made an odd noise. Looking up in surprise, he saw Leo spitting his sip of tea back out.

“Oh my _god_ , Donnie,” he hacked, “I didn’t even know it was possible for tea to taste so bad.”

“I’m so sorry that my tea making isn’t up to par, your majesty,” Don quipped, “Maybe if you drank coffee like the rest of us, this wouldn’t happen.”

Leo pouted. “I am not drinking the rest of that awful tea”

“Then go dump it out and make more. I’m sure you’ll do a much better job.”

“Aw, don’t be such a stiff. You won’t get better unless you practice, right?” Leo stood, pulling Donnie up with him. “C’mon, I’ll teach you.”

As it turned out, there was much more to making tea that Donnie would have thought. He listened intently as Leo enthused about the different types of teas, their different steeping times, and different steeping temperatures. What odd words like ‘oolong’ and ‘full leaf’ mean, and little tips, like not to add milk to teas with lemon, or else it would curdle. They took turns reading the blendmaster’s notes in exaggerated accents, dissolving into giggles at the particularly overdone words. They were probably not keeping their voices as low as they should, but neither of them really cared.

The tea lesson came to a close with both of them hovering over the stove, carefully watching the temperature of the pot of water. As Donnie watched the mercury climb another degree, Leo shift to wrap his arms around Don’s waist. Confident that Leo would watch the temperature, he turned away from the stove and hugged Leo back. He took the opportunity to caress Leo’s cheek, gratified when Leo pressed into the touch. Now that their faces were closer together, he saw the little red lines stretching across Leo’s sclera. He frowned, leaning in to kiss each eyelid gently as if he could banish the lines with his touch alone.

“You didn’t sleep well these past few days?” he asked, unnecessarily. The evidence was right in front of him.

“You didn’t either,” Leo countered, tracing Don’s own cheek, and the undereye bags that were most certainly there.

“Still,” Don said softy, “You know we have those pills for when the insomnia gets really bad, right? You can use those.”

“Hmmm, nah. You’re the only drug I need.”

“Wow, so original. You totally didn’t steal that line from a song.”

“A _loooove_ song,” he protested, “At least it was romantic.”

“You think so?”  
  


“I do.” Leo leaned in to press their snouts together, speaking against their lips. “And you do, too, or else you’d be pushing me away right now.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Leo whispered, and tilted his head to finally join their mouths in a warm, soft kiss.

Donnie sighed against him, shifting to get a better hold on Leo’s shoulder and cheek, loving the attention. Leo was warm in front of him and the stove was warm behind him, and he felt the aches of three days’ work melt from his shoulders.

Something nagged at his brain. He wondered if he was forgetting something, but the line of thought evaporated as Leo’s tongue swiped across his lips.

Thoroughly sated by the warmth and the company, he allowed entrance. The slow slide of Leo’s tongue in his mouth lit a trail of sparks within him, and released a soft churr against him. Leo churred back, eyes still closed and arms tightening around his waist.

The heavy atmosphere at the start had become a slow kind of passion. Leo’s hands moved, one settling on Don’s hip while the other reached down to stroke his tail. He pulled away to take a deep breath, churring more at the stimulation against his sensitive tail. Leo churred back, seeming to enjoy touching Don as much as Don enjoyed the touch.

And Donnie loved it. They all knew how sensitive their tails were, but he had never anticipated how good it would be to feel someone else’s fingers against that part of him. Donnie could have happily stayed there with Leo touching him all night. But today, he had something specific in mind, if he could just get Leo to…

He took a moment to memorize Leo’s stroking rhythm. On a downward sweep, he lifted his tail so that Leo’s fingers would brush right against his hole.

He churred brightly even as Leo pulled back in surprise.

“Donnie, did you mean to—”

“Yes. Yes, I did,” he confirmed, a desperate edge to his tone. He nudged back into the suddenly tentative fingers, longing to feel them press more firmly, but caught himself. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready, but… I want to go farther tonight.”

“It’s okay, Donnie,” Leo’s eyes were wide and his breathing uneven. “It’s okay. I want to, too. Just, let me know if you don’t like it.”

“I will like it,” Don breathed, peppering kisses across Leo’s nose and cheeks, “I’ve done it before. I love you. I trust you.”

And Leo was pressing against him, arms encircling and plastrons clicking together as they fought to get as close as possible. He was lightheaded as he felt Leo’s bulge against his own, and let out a string of churrs and pants as Leo began to rock against him. Leo was just slightly shorter than him, which gave Don the perfect angle to grind down while Leo was able to grind up. The combined force of their thrusts made his entire body tingle with anticipation.

As Donnie connected their mouths for an open-mouthed, ravenous kiss, he reached behind him to grope along the countertop. He found what he was looking for by feel and passed the bottle to Leo, who pulled back to look at the item in his hand.

“Olive oil, Don?”

“It’ll do as lube,” he explained breathlessly.

“I know,” Leo leaned in to kiss Don’s jaw as he slowly opened the bottle and drizzled the oil on his fingers, “I just thought you’d have the real stuff on hand, especially if you’ve done this before.”

“I do, it’s just…”

“In your room?” Leo finished, noting the frantic nod. “I see. I don’t think I could leave you to get it either.” And he returned his lubed fingers to Don’s ass.

Donnie dropped down with a moan, the slide of his fingers wonderful against his ass.

“There he is,” Leo cheeked, cut off by his own churr as the scent of arousal hit him. He leaned forward again, placing lascivious kisses against Don’s neck as his fingers circled the rim of his hole before slowly pushing in.

The moan Donnie made had Leo dropping down immediately after, loving the way their cocks ground together. Donnie was unsure what to press into, the probing heat in his backside, or the hard, flushed cock before him. Then, Leo’s finger crooked within him and he froze as it hit his prostate dead on. His cock jerked between them, leaking pearly fluid onto both their plastrons.

Leo watched his face, enraptured, before leaning back into his neck. “God, do you know what you do to me, Donnie? Do you know how gorgeous you look like that, how perfect and lovely and captivating you are?” He pressed another finger into Don’s tight heat, feeling his pulse beat erratically against his mouth.

Don’s mouth fell open as another churr tore from his chest. He raised his tail again as he pushed back against Leo’s fingers, sheathing them to the knuckle in one move. He set one hand on Leo’s shoulder for balance, and wrapped the other around his straining length, feeling Leo inhale sharply against his neck at the touch.

“You smell so nice, you look so beautiful… you feel so good around my fingers, I can only imagine how good you’ll feel around my cock.” Donnie gasped around another desperate churr, and Leo chuckled breathlessly around his own. “Would you like that, Donnie? Would you like to feel me inside you? Wanna make you feel so good… just trust me.”

And Donnie was coming, all over both their plastrons, and probably squeezing Leo’s dick too hard for comfort but it didn’t matter because Leo’s fingers were still in him still pushing _right into his prostate with every thrust yes yes YES—_

He was gasping hard enough that he barely noticed when Leo’s fingers slipped out of him, but he did notice when Leo very gently turned him around to face the stove.

He fought to catch his breath. “We… we’re going… all the way tonight? He panted, looking over his shoulder with unfocused eyes.

Leo shook his head. “No, not tonight, my love. Just stay still for me.”

Donnie nodded his acquiesce, unsure of what Leo was planning, until he felt the head of Leo’s cock slide under his tail and right between his legs.

His jaw dropped. He had made the suggestion before, but he hadn’t expected thigh fucking to feel so _good_. Leo’s legs were pressed along the length of his own to keep him still and push his thighs together, the feel of Leo’s warm cock caressing the not-quite-soft length of his own, the sound of Leo’s hard plastron hitting the skin of his ass, and Leo reached around and held both of them, rubbing both their dicks together with each thrust of his hips, and Donnie didn’t know anything else.

He was vaguely aware of Leo’s harsh whisper from behind. “C’mon Donnie, I know you want to come again, I know you can, just let go, I got you, I got you, come _on_ …”

Don’s high keening churr as he came a second time harmonized nicely with the groan as Leo came, pulling back to paint Don’s ass with his release.

They both remained still as their breathing slowed. Don churred weakly as Leo gently wiped his ass clean with a towel (probably from the dishrack, but Donnie couldn’t bring himself to care). Satisfied with his work, Leo rested his chin on Don’s shoulder, just breathing in companionable silence.

“We forgot about the tea,” Donnie murmured, fumbling with the knobs to turn off the burner.

“Don’t care,” Leo said shorty, “Let’s go to bed.”

\-----------

Once they were settled and snuggled, Donnie remembered something that had been bothering him. Knowing he wasn’t already asleep, he squeezed Leo’s arm to get his attention.

“You’ve been sleeping through the night more often,” he observed, watching Leo’s face for his reaction, “At least, I think you are, or else I would have woken up when you left the bed. What changed while I was holed up in the lab?”

Leo looked thoughtful, then looked back into Don’s face. “I think it’s just you.”

“…Would you care to elaborate?”

“I think I was sleeping through the night because you were here,” Leo explained, “Maybe it’s just something about having a bedpartner, or maybe something about you specifically, but I sleep so much better when you’re with me.”

Donnie gave him an inscrutable look, then pulled his face in for a chaste but hard kiss. He stroked the curve of Leo’s cheek softly as he spoke. “When we tell the others, we can sleep together every night, and I won’t have to leave early.”  
  


“I certainly like the sound of that,” Leo whispered, this time leaning in for an affectionate good-night kiss, “I love you, Donnie. Sweet dreams. “

“Sweet dreams, Leo. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little short, but I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
